1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a harness which engages the fore end of a boat below the gunwale for docking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slips for docking boats are generally provided with pilings to which lines are tied to secure the boat within the slip. When docking, the boat must be carefully maneuvered into the slip and engines reversed to avoid colliding with the sides or end of the slip.
While experienced boaters usually can dock a boat in a slip without problem if a boater is not careful, serious damage to the boat or the dock may occur if the sides of the slip or endwall contact the boat.
The ideal connection between a boat and a slip is a flexible line which permits movement of the boat relative to the slip in controlled amounts as required to accommodate wave action. Bumpers attached to the dock or boat must be properly located to be effective and require frequent adjustment.
These and other problems encountered by the prior art are addressed by the invention as described below.